nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nim's Demesne
It faded into existence with little fanfare- a sleek metal box only slightly taller than the average humanoid - minuscule atop the mountain on which it perched. A young man (albeit his 939,423rd clone) steps out of the small box-shaped spaceship, and intertwines his fingers above him into a mighty stretch. As he does, he inhales that invigorating “new planet” smell and gazes upon the majesty of the world around him. The sky was big and blue above him, with white wispy dihydrogen monoxide clouds floating at the top of the troposphere. At the feet of the north side of the mountain stretch vast uncut grasslands, littered with wooly bovine creatures. To the south behind him grew a lush forest with not a trace of decay. Far on the west horizon, he could see the sparkling ocean, undoubtedly full of exotic sea life. A voice from the ship's computer pipes up, “Are we really setting up shop on this miserable backwards shit-hole? Come on, there's a planet 234 light years from here that's comprised of 54.7% rare metals.” “No thanks, SECSI, the last time you said that, the surface was molten. I wasted a brand-new clone in that star.” “You walked into it, dumbass,” the computer sneered. “Yeah, you got me. Besides, I think I'd like to breathe some fresh air for a couple centuries.” “Whatever pleases your delicate senses, flesh-bag.” “Oh, speaking of which, set production to construct seven Slaughterbots to go fillet those big fluffy beasts down there. I want to sample the local meats. "My pleasure," SECSI replies as it begins attaching butcher knives to robots in its sub-dimensional factory. Nim Prestir: The galaxy's most insufferable yet charming asshole. Egotistical, diplomatic, and willing to exploit anything and everything within the universe in the humble name of profit. ”Another solar system, another dollar,” is a motto often misattributed to him - he rarely bothers with trite expressions that emphasize how much of a world-destroying bastard he is, especially in front of clients. Nonetheless, anyone desiring the cheapest prices on any good imaginable knows that Nim is the best source, regardless of the ethics he employs. SECSI: His artificially intelligent ship, Singularity Energy Conversion Starship & Intelligence, is a cunning, and efficient manager sometimes, and a deranged killer other times. Other other times it acts more like a loving housewife. It all depends on which personality module is currently active. Nim purchased SECSI at a steep discount from a defective line of AI-enabled starships before intergalactic legislation required installation of Three-Laws Compliance restrictors on AI-driven vehicles powered by micro black holes. The defect in question was a system clock bug that caused the AI preferences to unpredictably switch between all of its built-in personality options, including its "experimental personalities” as described by the accountable starship company during the lawsuit, who refused to refer to them otherwise. In addition to the state-of-the-art black hole energy chamber, SECSI came complete with additional modular sub-dimensional space usable for storage, living space, prison cells, factory floors, death traps (frequently changed out with living spaces for fun), miniature biomes, cloning vats, additional black hole converters, and/or standard fusion reactors. Truly a steal. Some believe the two share a mutually parasitic relationship, leeching off of each other's sanity like an angsty teenage couple. Others believe that Nim keeps SECSI mainly to create infinite clones of himself, which SECSI agreed to do as long as Nim fixes and rebuilds SECSI as needed, which Nim agreed to do as long as it created more clones… and so on and so forth until they both outlive the universe. All of that is far from the truth, which is that the two just get along really really well. SECSI enjoys working for Nim, and Nim has a high tolerance for being brutally murdered (in jest, of course). Together, these sociopaths form a formidable business team that is accountable for the desecration of thousands of planets, hundreds of stars, and occasionally an entire galaxy while refueling. And now they are open for business on… *whiteboard scribble*… "Delicious Steak" planet. Category:Nationbuilder IX: Stationbuilder